Riley and Jonathon’s DIY Day
Riley and Jonathon's DIY Day is the first episode of the web series, "Scooby-Doo DIY days" Premise Riley and her dad make her pink jeep look like a mystery machine but with a different name and pattern, which made Fred take it seriously. Synposis (Theme song plays) Riley O'Gannon-Red comes into the Pink background with white hearts and says, "Yolo! I’m Riley!” Her dad, Jonathon comes in and said, "And I'm her dad, Jonathon Red." Both of them say, "And this is our DIY Day!" The episode title pops out, "Riley and Jonathon's DIY Day" The scene starts in the garage of Riley's house. Jonathon says to the viewers, "So today, we’re making Riley’s jeep look like it’s brand new!” Riley said to the viewers, “It’s because I took a ride on it and then, it tumbled and it got dirty. I got dirty as well. But it still counts if I like my jeep." Jonathon said, "Well, maybe we should've fixed your jeep." Riley said, "You're right. Well, I think my jeep should've looked like something else." A circle popped out with Fred in it. Fred says, "Hmm... What can it look like?" Riley says, "What if my jeep can look like a mystery machine?" Fred said, devastated, "What?!" The circle disappears. Jonathon said, "Okay." But gets confused and said, "Why?" Riley said, "So that I can pick up my friends and we can go for a ride!" Jonathon said, "Okay, then let's do it!" Riley said, excited, "YEAH!" A wall pushes to the right to the aqua background with purple diamonds, that has Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Daphne, looking at Fred, hyperventilating. Fred said very loudly, "Did she say she wants... her pink jeep to... to look like a mystery machine?!" Shaggy said, "Fred, relax. Of course she did. Like, what can possibly go wrong?" Scooby said, "Yeah, Fred." Fred stopped hyperventilating, breathes in and out and said, "Sorry, gang. It’s because Riley wants to be like me. She likes to idolize me because she wants to be the best leader; She wants to be as good as me." Daphne said, “Freddie, I know that Riley really likes to idolize you, but at least try to understand what Riley’s doing.” Fred said softly, "Okay... I'll try." The wall pushes to the left to the garage, which has Riley, laughing and saying, "Oh, Freddie! Sometimes Fred can be a bit overwhelmed about what I’m doing." Riley’s dad, Jonathon said as he paints the metal doors pink on Riley’s jeep, "What did Fred do that time?" Riley said, "He was hyperventilating." Jonathon said, "'Guess he’s nervous that you might look like him." Riley said, "I know, but he'll relax." She said to the viewers, "Right now, we’re just working on my jeep. So, relax, you guys. Including you, Freddy." The wall moves down to the blue background with white ovals spinning slowly with Shaggy asking Scooby, "Like, where’s Freddie?" Scooby said, "I don’t know." Daphne came in and said, "I believe Freddy’s sleeping right now because he’s tired of seeing Riley idolizing him. He said he didn’t mind." Shaggy said, "Like, poor Freddy." Scooby said, "Yeah, poor Freddy.” Daphne said, "By the way, let’s see what Riley wants on her jeep." Scooby and Shaggy said, "Okay." A wall pushes up to the garage and Jonathon said, "What do you want on your pink jeep?" Riley said, "White hearts, a rainbow, a red flame with a name on it." Jonathon said, "What name?" Riley said, "The Rainbow Hotrod!" Jonathon said, "Okay." The scene begins where Riley and Jonathon painted the jeep. When they’re done, Riley’s jeep is finished with white hearts, a rainbow and a red flame says, The Rainbow Hotrod. The wall pushes left to the pink background with red hearts with Shaggy, saying, excitedly, "Like, I can't wait to see Riley's jeep!" Scooby laughs and says, "Me neither!" Daphne said, "Oh, here comes Freddy!" They see Fred coming in. They say, "Hey Freddy!" Fred yawned and said as he rubs his eyes, "Hey gang, what’s happening?" Shaggy said, "Like, you wanna see Riley's jeep?" Fred said, uneasily, "Okay." A Rectangle pops out with Riley's Jeep in the garage. Fred said, exasperated, "The Rainbow Hotrod?" Then Fred calms down and he said, "Oh... ‘Guess Riley didn't do the same thing as me after all. Guess she wants to be like me, but in a different way." A circle pops out with Riley in it. Riley says, "It's true!" Fred said, "Huh?" A circle disappears. Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Daphne, and Fred say, "Oh, Riley!" and they laughed. Daphne said, "I believe Riley wants to be like you in a different way because she is a big fan of us and also-" But shaggy interrupted her by saying, "Uh, Daphne?" All of the sudden, Daphne noticed that Fred fell asleep on her. Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo said, "Oh, Freddy." Then they giggled. The wall pushes up to the garage and Riley says, "Oh boy, now that my jeep is done, I can ride it!" But she thinks about what happened to her jeep. Then Riley said, "Or not." Jonathon said, "Why?" Riley said, "Because I'm afraid it will get dirty again." Jonathon laughed and said, "Oh, Riley." Then he said to the viewers, "Guess our DIY Day is done!" Riley and Jonathon said, "Bye Bye, Everybody!" The credits scene begins with the instrumental version of the theme song. Characters *Riley O'Gannon-Red *Jonathon Red *Fred Jones Jr. *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo Notes/Trivia Fred was somehow hyperventilating just like Twilight Sparkle Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Scooby-Doo DIY Days) Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff